Regret, Repeat, Repent
by DokiDaydream
Summary: Why, Luka? Why did you leave me, for... him? A human? Now... now you're gone. It's all his fault, Luka. Everything is his fault. I'm going to make him pay, don't worry. He'll regret what he did to you, I swear. RinXLen, noncest. A continuation of 'The Little Mermaid' by Luka. [RE-EDITING]
1. Prolouge

A storm was definitely likely to arrive that day.

The dark clouds were swirling threateningly overhead, and a rumbling thunder could be made out. The waves were now churning and tumbling aggressively over the seashore, and it was absolutely obvious that no one with a sense of sanity would be outside in this weather.

Despite this, a powerful sea current and a swishing tail brought attention towards a lone figure hurriedly swimming to the surface of the water – absolutely oblivious and undeterred by the storm.

With an audible gasp, the figure broke through the seal of two worlds that could not mix – The Sea and the sky.

Pain burned though it's lungs, unaccustomed to the unfamiliar air. At first, every breath was like a stab to its throat, but the burning slowly faded away to a dull throbbing. Breathing heavily, the figure began to swim strongly.

Gripping the sharp object firmly in its hands, it stopped, making out the shoreline on the distance. "I have to hurry…" the figure whispers, propelling herself.

Within a few moments, its tail began to brush the sand below. Taking a deep breath, it scanned the shoreline for that familiar pink hair, that sister.

A loud gasp and a small sob were choked down as the figure laid eyes upon the woman sitting on the edge of the water. It waved frequently, desperate to capture the attention of the woman, but to no avail. Sighing in frustration, the shadow gripped onto the dagger and brought it up to the lone rock beside it. Scraping the blade down the rough surface, the girl's eyes immediately shot up to the figure in surprise, letting out a little cry as she recognised her.

She jumped up quickly, rushing into the water and uncaringly soaking her lavish dress thoroughly. "Luka!" the figure cried happily, swimming into the girl's arms and embracing her strongly. Glancing up at the blue eyes of her sister, she was delighted to see her sister looking happy, despite the slight wary reflected.

"Rin… what are you doing here?" the woman whispered, confused why her sister travelled such a long distance to see her.

"Luka… Luka, Luka, Luka…" the girl sobbed quietly, tightening her grip on her sister. Luka brushed her blonde locks with her delicate fingers, patting her on the back softly. "Sorry," she cried, wiping away her tears. "I-I've just missed you so much…" she managed to stifle through hiccups.

"Shh… don't you think I've missed you too, Rin?" Luka cooed, continuingly running her fingers through her hair. "I don't think it's safe for you to be here though," she added, her voice laden with worry.

The moon suddenly poked out from the clouds, its light reflecting on the sea. Everything had turned calm and tranquil, the bitter thrashing of the waves stopping.

"I know," Rin sniffled, rubbing her eyes, "but that's not the reason I came here." She brought the shining blade into view, smiling sadly. Eyeing the dagger with a sudden caution, Luka flinched.

"What… What is that for?" she asked, her tone desperate. Rin, not wanting to answer the question, sighed gloomily.

"You know what it's for, sister. You… You…" she paused, lowering her voice to a barely audible whisper, "have to k-kill him…" There was no other option, if she wanted to save her sister.

The pink-haired woman's expression changed in a heartbeat, from a smile to a horrified frown.

"Rin! No! I-I can't! I… I love him!" Luka exclaimed. Tears began to flow from her blue eyes, dripping into the water silently, causing ripples to spread across the clear water.

The blonde clenched the dagger tighter, holding it close. Honestly… this wasn't easy for her too. But… she was her sister… she wouldn't let her go so easily. "You have to, it's your last chance, Luka," she begged. Holding out the dagger to her, she pressed on. "Please, please take it. We'll be together again; talk together again, be sisters again. Remember how much fun we had together?" she cried, starting to cry. "Luka… I can't live without you. I miss you so much…"

"Back to normal…?" the woman whispered with wonder, her brow wrinkling in thought. With a quick glance at the shimmering orange tail that was connected to Rin's waist, gleaming underneath the water, she nodded slightly. Seeing this, the girl placed the sharp metal into Luka's hands.

"Do it before the clock strikes midnight." Rin pleaded, gazing into her sister's eyes. Wrapping her arms around the woman once more, they embraced for what seemed like seconds, but in reality were precious minutes.

With that last sentence, Rin turned and dove back into the water, vanishing with a quiet splash beneath the waves. The mermaid took one last glance at her sister above, and then disappeared into the darkness.

She only hoped that Luka would be able to kill him.

~.~

**Hey guys! It's Reinette-Cat, and I'm editing this story! Again. OTL Sorry guys, especially with the inactivity. I'll be re-updating all of the current chapters up. Please give a review! **

**If I don't get at least 4 reviews, I'm afraid I might abandon this story. ono Sorry guys. **

**If you don't want that to happen, please review! **

**P.S: Do you like the new name?**


	2. Chapter 1

**.:This Chapter is Dedicated to Jenny ~! Thank you SO MUCH for helping me with my grammar and fixing my mistakes. :.**

* * *

**Rin POV**

I screamed as the dream came to my head yet again, but as usual, I couldn't do anything. Watching with horror, I saw my sister falter, her grip on the blade in her hand loosening. Why won't this nightmare ever end?

_'Do it Luka! Do it!'_ I screamed inside my head.

I could only watch as she spun suddenly, and almost dizzily dropped the dagger. Tears dripped down her face and left a puddle on the ground. I want to reach out to her, to pull her back from this scene that haunted me. But to no avail. I couldn't touch her.

I went to cover my eyes, to try and block out this horrid memory, but I couldn't. I could only scream as Luka ran towards the ship's balcony, and vaulted herself off of the edge. Again my scream rang in the air, as I tried desperately to reach my sister.

"LUKA!" I yelled, as she burst into a mass of bubbles upon contact with the cruel sea. Suddenly, to my shock, I felt two hands firmly clamp on my shoulders and shake me violently.

"Rin!" someone exclaimed, waking me. My eyes snapped open to see my eldest sister, Meiko, hugging me. There was a concerned expression on her face as she cradled me in her arms.

"It's all okay… Shh…" she soothed as I began shuddering. "Rin—," she began, only to be interrupted by my wavering voice.

"Meiko… thank you." I wrapped her arms around her frame and sobbed softly into her shoulder, curling my tail into a sitting position. Meiko held my head with the back of her hand, gently rocking side to side. I was glad for her warmth and the comfort that she gave me.

"I'll be right back Rin, okay?" she whispered, smiling warmly, and I nodded. When she was gone, my body shook, and a tear slivered down my cheek.

Luka… why did you have to die?

It's been 5 years since it happened, and I still haven't gotten over her death. It gave me nightmares, like the one I just had. Wrapping my arms around me, I gritted my teeth in rage. If… If that HUMAN BOY had just stayed out of our lives, it never would've happened. Then Luka wouldn't have died.

Of all things, she had to save him. What was so special about a _human_? Though, I have to admit that they are intriguing. But definitely not enough to risk one's life just to find out about them! My tail flicked angrily from my wrath. _Oh, he will pay for it._

I was still caught in my rage when blonde hair drifted in front of my face, while the person it belonged to pulled me into an embrace from behind.

"Throwing a fit, eh?" the melodic voice of my other sister, Neru, cooed into my ears. I pushed her away playfully, smirking as though there was nothing wrong. But it was only an act. _'I shouldn't show my anger in front of my family,'_ I thought. '_They don't want to be reminded of it as much as I don't.'_

"Shut up Neru." Smiling, she did a somersault, blasting a water current into my face.

"Happy Birthday Rin~!" she sung, laughing. I laughed back, but my eyes widened in realisation. My… birthday? It's today? Neru, upon seeing the bewilderment on my face, rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot! Gee, you're not old enough to be forgetting your birthday yet!"

"Oh. That's right, I'm turning 15 today!" I exclaimed, feeling a bit happier.

When I saw Neru hold out a clam wrapped in seaweed, my sadness melted away. Reaching towards the bundle, I untied the wrap and opened the clam. _Oh. My. Goodness._

Inside, there was a string of seashells, attached to a thin rope. Treating it as if it was made of seaglass, I pulled it onto my wrist, a smile stretching across my face.

"H-How…?" I began, but Neru interrupted. "The shipwreck," she smirked when she saw my dumbfounded reaction. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I whispered, throwing my arms around her. "Thank you!" Just as I had let go of Neru, Meiko tapped on my shoulder and embraced me. I giggled, but my expression changed when I saw her face. Reaching behind her back, she passed me a necklace. A gasp caught in my throat, and I felt my eyes tear up. Tentatively, I reached out and grasped the pearl necklace. The one that Luka used to wear. I stared at the pattern on each of the orbs. They showed a mermaid, coral and seaweed, the ocean basically. Before I could realise or stop it, tears were streaming down my face. My precious sister had worn this. Besides memories, this was the closest thing I had to her. (the last thing I had of her.)

Hugging it to my chest, I turned to Meiko with a determined face.

"Thank... Thank you. I know what to do."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! With all of the reviews, I'm determined to update quickly! **

**Answering the reviewers...**

**Oshizu: Thank you so much! It's readers like you that spur me on to keep on writing! 8D**

**.Vocaloid: Thank you! Muahaha... I do like twisting original stories! I do appreciate your long review! And I now have an assistant, she's going to help me with all grammar, and generally make my story epic! 8D **

**Miri-Chan: THANK YOU *tacklehugs* I will continue! *fistpump* and don't worry, I love Len too 3**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa: Thank you, I'm going to try to make this story emotional, so stay tuned!**

**Rilliane l'Austriche: W-What does that mean? *huddles in corner and doesn't know how to judge that sentence* x3**

_**.:Reinette Says Byeee:.**_


	3. Chapter 2

As I swam slowly through the water, fiddling with Luka's necklace, I thought to myself quietly.

Is it really the right thing to do? This human, even if he did hurt her, was important to Luka. Is it right for me to kill the one she loves so much?

This must be what they call 'second thoughts'. I felt a shiver run through my body, as I heard Luka's terrified voice ring in my ears. "I Can't! I Love Him!" But Luka... was he worth it? Was he truly so precious to you, that you even died for him? Even though it was a nearly one-sided love fuelled only by hope? Was he so important, that you would make other people grief to keep him alive?

No.

This was that human's entire fault. Making Luka fall for him, then crushing her without even realising it until it was too late.

No.

Justice will be served, and I will avenge my sister. No matter what I have to do.

In the middle of my fury, I wasn't aware of where I was going, and rather awkwardly bumped into someone.

"Ow-" I mumbled under my breath, though it didn't really hurt at all. What I had run into was another young maid with a mass of green hair. That was all I saw, anyway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," I said, bowing apologetically, only to glance up and find her in a hysterical fit.

"Aaah! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she gasped, suddenly diving.

'What's wrong?' I thought, tilting my head to watch the maid, until I saw what she had dived for. A few bottles containing liquids were descending into a trench beneath them, and fast. The stranger dashed around frantically, trying to catch all of the sinking vials, but it was obvious she couldn't carry them and then move quickly enough to get the others.

Acting on impulse, I dove as well, and with a single flick of my tail I had managed to reach the last few bottles, and grabbed them before they could sink any further.

"Thank you so much!" the stranger maid said as I swam up to her. She seemed relieved to have the bottles safe. I wondered what was inside them? They all had a sort of... glow? Maybe it was just my eyes. Yeah, probably.

"It's fine," I said, giving the maid a friendly smile. "It was my fault that you dropped them in the first place, so it was only right that I'd help you."

"Ah, no no, that was my fault entirely. If I weren't so clumsy, I wouldn't have let them drop. So thank you again for your help!" she exclaimed, bowing quickly, until she realised that the bottles were slipping again.

"Gah! This is hopeless, I'm never going to be able to carry anything back without breaking them at this point," the maid sighed, hanging her head. She gladly took the bottles I had held, and bowed her head. "Well, I'll be off then! Thanks again for helping me!"

I shook my head, smiling softly and stifling a giggle as she yet again fumbled and nearly dropped another bottle. Poor lady, I better help. I was curious of the bottles contained anyway. Glowing liquids are always worth studying. Swimming back up to her, I tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump with surprise and nearly dropped the bottles yet again.

"Miss, that's a lot of bottles, are you sure your able to carry them all?" I asked, concerned. She was holding at least ten vials of liquids in her hands, so it was obvious she needed help. Shaking her head quickly, the maid waved her hand dismissively and smiles.

"No, I'm fine, it's okay. Thank you for asking though!" She turned away, but the motion caused a vial already teetering on the edge of her arm, to tilt every so slightly over and cascaded downwards into the depth again. She cursed, but I kicked my tail, swooping down through the water and catching it. Not saying a word, though my exasperated expression should have told enough, I went up the maid and took half of the bottles from her hands. She threw me a look of surprise, then relief and nodded happily.

"T-Thank you…" she breathed, her shoulders slouching slightly. Holding the strange vials, I swum alongside the girl.

"So, what brings you here? Usually most people don't like staying around… you know..." she mumbled awkwardly, looking around at the barren and long-dead reefs beneath them. True, it wasn't the most eye-catching place to be, but it was definitely the quietest and the calmest, even if from time to time it did make me nervous being there.

"Oh, I just needed some time to think." I was happy when she didn't pry, but asked another questions instead.

"Oh, something must have happened, eh?" She smiled at me with sympathetic eyes, and I smiled back, a little sadly perhaps, but happy to see that she cared.

"By the way, what's your name?" the maid asked suddenly.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot my manners. My name is Rin. It's nice to meet you."

"Rin, what a lovely name. It's very nice to meet you too. My name is Gumi."

* * *

**Ohohohohohohoh~ A new character! (Even if she is minor) :) Hope you liked this chapter! Jen and I worked hard on it, Mostly Jen xD**

**Review answering time! **

**_RLA_ - Haha, you'll have to wait until we update it again! U Although it'll be a bit of a hassle, since we're both procrastinators. XD**

**_Miri-Chan_ - I know, poor hate-filled Rin. I feel bad for her, but it's her hate that's going to make this story go around. Or I think so anyway. XD**

**_LunaLapis_ - Thank you! And I know... but Luka shall be avenged! (Maybe XD)**

**_RandomxPairings_ : to be different, and not look we're idiots who can't think of words other then thanks to say thanks... we'll say... ah whatever x3 Thank you for showing your interest in our story! Goodness, it took us ages to work out Len's age, but NO SPOILERS. ALL WILL BE REVEALED ! Your so nice for the compliment! Thank you ~ ;D**

**_Dragonroses_ - Thank you so much ~ as Jen said though, we are procrastinators, but we have many ideas in mind for future chapters, so stay tuned! :D**

**_Oshizu_ - We will update as soon as possible! :D We have many ideas, so we'll work on it to make the reviewers happy!**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

_**Reinette and Jen ~**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**Rin's POV**

Gumi wiped a tear of laughter from her eye as I told her about my misadventures with Meiko and Neru.

"Are they really like that?" she managed to say, stifling another giggle.

"Yup!" I laughed, grinning. "Neru is so overprotective… but she can be so sweet. Then there's my other sister Luka…" I smiled at the memory. Bringing my hand up to my neck, I held up the string of pearls.

"I miss her, but I know she's in a better place." I sighed contently, trying to convince myself of my words. I noticed that Gumi had glanced at the necklace, and then flinched. I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Oh… it's beautiful…" she trailed, smiling half-heartedly. Startled by her reaction, I kept silent for a few moments, before summoning the courage to ask if she was okay.

"Gumi, are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" I asked with a concerned voice, worried for my new friend.

She looked down, and her grip on the vials in her arms seemed to tighten.

"Well, you see…" she started, but her eyes were focused elsewhere. Following her gaze, I saw a cave. Or rather, I saw the entrance into a cave. It seemed quite dark inside, and I couldn't pick out any details. However, I swear there were small, glowing spots here and there within the darkness, but were so dim I couldn't be sure.

"We're here," she mumbled. I felt uncomfortable in this situation, and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Oh, okay…" I turned to face Gumi, who I caught staring at me warily. I raised a brow at this, and she turned away from me again.

"If you want, you can come in," she commented, noticing me waiting at the entrance. I gave her a grateful glance and swam in.

Upon entering the cave, strange sea shell lamps flashed on and revealed what the blackness had a few moments ago hid. I was shocked to see a cauldron and thousands of other vials of the glowing liquid hidden in large cracks in the walls. Taking the vials from her arms, Gumi hurriedly placed them into the various cracks, all colour-coded in as many colours as a rainbow had.

Wait. Vials of mysterious liquids, dark cave, a cauldron… Oh how could I be so stupid!

"T-Thank you again…" Gumi stuttered, avoiding my eyes. Actually, it was more like she avoided looking at me entirely. I opened my mouth slightly, then shut it again. Finally, after a minute, I spoke.

"Gumi… are you a sea witch?"

My voice echoed in the room, and the green haired maid flinched, then slumped onto the rocky floor.

"Yes. Yes I am," she murmured, looking down sadly. "Go. Run. Yell and swim away. Like they always do." The bitterness in her words was like a whip's slash, but I didn't feel their sting. Putting a hand onto her shoulder, I bent my tail into a sitting position and drifted next to her.

"Gumi… I don't care if you're a sea witch. I know your not going to hurt me, why would I make such judgements of you?" Gumi looked at me with a surprised face, her near-tearing eyes stretched wide.

"What? How can you?" She paused, biting her lip. "...You know my kind. Remember what that other witch... Teto…" She trailed off, but continued under my pressing look.

"I hate being fated as a dark creature. Barely anyone approach me, and they all thought that I was evil, like T-Teto," she stuttered. Obviously, she was afraid of the other sea witch. I wondered for a second why, before returning my attention to Gumi as she spoke again.

"Am I really so horrible to be around? I never did anything wrong!" I watched as she rubbed her eyes, wiping her tears away before they could spill.

"Listen to me Gumi, I don't care about Teto. You're an individual. And I know that you're definitely not like her," I said, smiling gently.

"Y-You mean that?" she asked, her eyes starting to swell again. I nodded, and patted her comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Of course! It's not your fault my sister decided to leave, and it's not your fault that she died..." I said, though my tone had turned bitter. Gumi glanced at me sympathetically, and pulled me into a hug. I was a little surprised by this, but happy, I returned the hug.

"T-Thank you s-so much R-Rin," she sobbed, gripping onto me tighter. I tried to shush her, but she continued.

"I've never had a friend before." I heard her chuckle, and ruffling her green hair, I laughed as well.

"It's all alright, Gumi!" I said, grinning cheerfully. Now wanting to change the subject, my eyes fluttered to the glowing vials. Following my gaze, Gumi smiled and swam towards them.

"Want to know about them?" she asked, and I nodded enthusiastically.

After about an hour or two, Gumi had gotten through the stocks of potions. They were so interesting, but I couldn't even recall what half of them were called, let alone their purpose. I wondered how Gumi managed to remember every single one. Time seemed to fly by quicker then usual, and the next thing I know, the water outside had already turned orange from the sunset. I swam back to Gumi, who was currently sorting through a collection of sea shells.

"Gumi! Gumi! C'mon! The sun is setting soon!" I pulled her by her wrist, and she laughed. Suddenly she hugged me from behind, and grew limp, becoming a dead weight dragging me down.

"G-Gumi –can't… huff… support… weight…." I panted, and Gumi stuck out a tongue playfully, then kicked her own dark green tail, showing that she was actually going to put some effort in.

"C'mon then, slow snail," I teased, and swam outside, Gumi following closely behind. We swam around each other, swirling and somersaulting in the water. We both laughed as we dived and rose, chasing each other in circles. I laughed, then, involuntarily, remembered a moment like this in the past.

"_Luka! Come on you sea slug!" I shouted, and she growled playfully, tugging my tail back to get a boost. _

"_Hey!" I yelled. She only gave a mischievous giggle before swimming past to the surface. When I finally reached the air, I was greeted by a splash of water._

"_I won ~!" Luka teased, flicking more water at me. _

"_Only because you cheated…" I muttered, pouting. Smiling, my sister suddenly turned to the horizon and beckoned me to look at it._

"_It's starting." She threw her arms back and floated on the surface of the water lazily. I did the same, and we watched as the sun slowly set. Turning to Luka, I wrapped my arms around her and smothered my face in her hair. _

"_I hope we'll always be together to watch sunsets like this," I said, staring at the changing sky._

"_Definitely." She smiled, hugging me back tightly, as the sea swallowed the sun._

"Rin?" Gumi asked, and my eyes flickered open to see her waving a hand in front of my face.

"It's going to start soon, you're going to miss it!" As Gumi said the words, the sun started to drop. I smiled with a faint sadness, reminiscing the memory when Luka and I did the same thing everyday.

"Rin? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Waving my hands frantically, I shook my head.

"No, no, don't worry about me!" I said, perhaps a little too cheerfully. "I'm fine!" Gumi raised an eyebrow at me. I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled.

"Well, okay then," she said, but I could tell that she wasn't totally convinced.

We both watched the sun set, until it disappeared into the ocean. Turning to Gumi, I apologised and told her that I had to leave, otherwise Meiko would murder me.

"Oh well, I wouldn't want that, so I guess I'll speak to you later," she said, grinning happily.

"Yup! Goodbye Gumi!" I dove down into the water, and started swimming steadily to the direction of my home.

"Rin! W-Wait!" I heard Gumi yell. Stopping, I turned back to her and saw her hurrying towards me, mumbling under her breath something like 'better lay off the fish…'

"Yes?" I asked, curious as to what she wanted.

"Just remember, if you ever need my help, I'll be here," she said breathlessly. Hearing her say that... was very comforting, and I smiled genuinely. For the first time in a while, actually.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Ahhhh~ we finally managed to upload another chapter! We hope you've enjoyed reading! ^U^**

**I'm sorry it's been so long since we've updated last (five days? A week? I've lost track. Haha! X3) Reinette has been a little sick and I was away for a few days, as well as being lazy and not doing much at all. (Well I didn't have a computer, but that's not an excuse XD) However, hopefully we'll soon be updating on a regular basis! As long as we can both manage to meet our self-given deadlines. ^^;**

**Also, surprise! I'll be writing the next chapter for TLMR! I know, isn't it a bit early to be switching writers? Well, Reinette keeps thinking she's not including me enough with the story, so she let me take over one chapter. Xp Either that or she's being lazy. XD Nah, that's not true, but yeah, look out for the next chapter! Which, if I can manage to force myself to work, should be up very very soon! See ya everyone! Bye! - Jen**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Rin's POV**

My eyes were sore, red from crying and from waking so early in the morning. The ocean was cold as I ascended from my home. I couldn't remember if the water had ever been so chilly, but I guess I had more important things to worry about. Half way to the surface, I suddenly began thinking back to the days before this, how I came to make the decision I did.

I realised that the only way to kill the human I hated so much, without betraying my species to more of them, was to become human myself. Yes, that way, they would never suspect a thing. Creatures tend to trust their own much more than another, so this would work greatly in my advantage.

But... This idea wasn't as appealing to my sisters. Even though they understood me, and how much I hated _him,_ neither Neru nor Meiko wanted me to go. Neru especially.

"NO! I will not let you become one of those horrid, humans!" she had exclaimed when I told them, tackling me.

"Neru! Listen to me! Can't you see? I have to do this!" I said. "I can't just let it go! He hurt us too much for me to let go..."

"No, you listen!" she cried. "I can't have you do this! I'll never see you again!" she sobbed, cradling my face in her hands.

This is what I meant, Neru. Seeing you so broken over simply being told I'm leaving, and thinking that I'll end up just like big sister, without even considering that my purpose for it was different than Luka's. She wouldn't let me out of her arms after that, and crushed me in her grasp. Luckily Meiko had been there to calm her, and though Neru still wasn't convinced, at least she stopped strangling me.

"Neru, Rin is old enough to make her own decisions now. We have to see her off with a smile!" Turning to me, she smiled sadly. I felt tears threaten the edges of my eyes, and I rubbed them off, pulling them both into a hug.

"I love you both so much. Never forget that, okay?" I whispered, and Neru whimpered, breaking into tears.

"A-At least… stay for dinner…" she sniffed, and I nodded quickly. Ruffling my long hair slightly, she turned and flicked her tail. We caught a decent sized fish together, and I was happy at the last meal I would eat with my family for a long time. When I left the next morning, I felt as though a piece of my heart was breaking away and wanted to turn back so badly. But of course, I was way to stubborn to give into it.

I feel very nervous now though. Of course, I should be, my mission has many flaws and faults, as well as blank spaces of informations. However, I doubt I'll have to search far to find what I'm looking for. While I've never seen him, Luka had mentioned something that could be my key to learning who he is. It was a small, but perhaps critical clue.

Still... my stomach was unsettled even before Gumi's potion even reached my lips. She had told me the day before that I should reach land before drinking it, but I didn't want to be seen by a human at any cost. How hard can it be to swim with legs anyway? I've seen human toddlers swim with ease, so for a mermaid-turned human it should be even simpler. Anyway, I've come close enough to the shore that I shouldn't drown even if I couldn't.

Hesitantly, I swallowed the oddly bright coloured, bitter-sweet tasting liquid. I had to prepare myself before though. Gumi had said it would be a rough experience transforming, but I was sure I could handle it. After staring at the now empty bottle for a while, wondering why nothing was happening, I suddenly felt feverish. I swore all of my blood flew to my head the second after that, and I felt pain shoot through my body, causing me to drop the vial and shutter violently. I curled my thrashing tail up to my chest, hugging it tightly. It was taking all my strength to not scream. My vision started blurring, and I saw something red drift in front of my eyes. It was... my blood? I covered my mouth as I coughed several times, then realised something.

The pain. It was gone. And - I was choking. From the water.

Shocked, I glanced down at my lower body. Just as I thought, my tail and fins had now disappeared, replaced by two slim legs and feet. Although, while normally I would be astonished by them, right now I had more important things to be concerned about. Kicking frantically, I tried to get to the surface. Swimming was actually only slightly more difficult than I had thought, but the problem was that my legs grew tired quickly. Using the last of my strength, I propelled myself above the water and instantly went to float.

That was way to close for comfort. I guess I should have listened to Gumi.

'Well, it's not so bad' I thought with a chuckle as wave rolled underneath me. 'At least I'm alive... and a human...'

I sighed and closed my eyes, simply drifting on the ever-moving surface of water. Relief was the only thing on my mind then. After all, you didn't really have much room for thought after something like that. And there wasn't anything to be heard either to distract me.

It was very quiet. Almost too quiet.

I looked around and I couldn't spot any fish in the water. Although I smacked my head when I realised that fish don't usually come this close to the shore. I was only about two hundred or so metres from the beach. But it was still too peaceful. Even the sea had become noticeably calm, and when I glanced at the sky, I saw the reason for this eerie silence.

Dark storm clouds were hovering over the land as far as I could see, and it seemed that it wasn't far off until the rain and wind came. Without another thought, I plunged back into the water and began heading towards the land. I've seen close up how strong and violent storms at sea are here, and I did not want to be caught in the middle of one. Especially now that I'm a... human.

With legs. And without gills. Who can easily be drowned. Oh dear.

I forced myself to swim harder, but again, it wasn't long before I had to stop again. It was no good. I just got too tired too quickly. I guess I underestimated how hard swimming would be with legs. 'Well, I guess it's too late for regrets now,' I thought as I continued on slowly. This wasn't good. I don't think I was any closer to land either.

Suddenly, I heard the splashing of rain hitting water, creating a hazy mist above the surface. Then, without much warning, the full force of the waves came at a rushing pace. At first they were gentle enough for me to carry myself forwards, but soon they grew much taller and rougher. As one crashed on top of my head after another, I became desperate.

"H-Help!" I started crying, coughing as I accidentally swallowed sea water. "HELP!"

Finally, I was too tired to continue fighting, and I looked up at the sky once more before my head slipped below the water.

_Luka... I don't want to die yet!_ I yelled in my head.

I don't know what might have caused it, whether was a lucky coincidence, or Luka hearing my plea, but all of a sudden I was pulled out of the water by a pair of hands. Of course, by then I was half drowned and dizzy, so it was natural for me to lash out at this stranger who had saved me.

"Let me go! Get away!" I screamed as I was heaved into what I think humans called 'boats'. Without thinking, I batted at my rescuer, only to have them release me and drop me back into the sea.

For a moment I was tempted to dive further down, but remembered that I wasn't a mermaid any more. However, when I tried to get back up to the surface, I found myself being pushed down again by another wave. Waves never felt this harsh and forceful before! Damn these weak human bodies.

This time though, I heard a splash from above and next to me, and through the water I saw the silhouette of a figure swimming towards me. For a split second I thought it was another mer, until the figure grew close enough for me to see legs instead of a tail. I was about to run away again, but this person abruptly took me into their grasp, and started for the air again. When we reached it, the boat that I had been dragged onto previously floated nearby, bobbing with each passing roll of water. My attention was then turned to the one who saved me, as they grabbed hold of a rope leading from the boat.

"Are you okay?" my rescuer asked me, concern in their voice. It sounded like a male voice, and I could hear him shuttering from the cold.

With no more strength left in me, I simply nodded and clung onto him as he helped me back into the boat and began paddling to the shore.

* * *

**Ahh, I think I've just made it. I'm so sorry it's been so long since we've updated (again. This time it was completely my fault. OTL). I've had a bit of school work to be done and I've been wasting my spare time instead of working on this chapter. I didn't have a lot of inspiration for what might happen in the chapter either, so I had been putting it off for a while, but I had to get it done otherwise Reinette said she'd kill me. Or at the very least rage at me. XD**

**But here you are, the 4th chapter of The Little Mermaid's Revenge everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you! (~OUO)~**

**Jen**

**PS. By the way, if you haven't noticed already, Reinette and I have drawn pictures for this fanfiction! The links are on our profile, and they lead to deviantART. Please check them out! Thank you again! ^U^**


	6. Chapter 5

_**.:This Chapter is dedicated to our reviewers! Your support was the reason that this chapter was posted!:.**_

* * *

**? POV**

She's staring at me.

No, she was _really_ staring at me. I could feel her gaze boring into my back. And I felt a bit nervous having someone watch me so closely. Instinctively turning, I flinched when I saw the serious expression on her face and glare in her eyes. Feeling flustered, I shook my head quickly to clear it and reached for a candle. The sun had only set a few minutes ago, and the fireplace did little to light up the small, homey cottage. Walking over to the larger flame, I lit the wick and blew on it gently, giving it oxygen. Watching the candle-flame flicker, then burst into life, I decided to attempt at conversation.

"Uh-Um… 'Scuse me, Miss?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly, whether from cold or shyness.

"Hrm?" The girl raised her blue eyes to meet mine, their hue dull from exhaustion.

Well, obviously she'd be tired! She was almost drowned in the ocean before I found her. _N-Nude…_

I felt my face burn up at the memory, and shook my head frantically again. The blonde gave me a confused look, cocking her head to the side.

"W-would you like something… more comfortable to wear?" I asked with a quavering voice, gesturing at her makeshift clothing of dirty rags and rope I used to clean fish with and string them. It was the only things I had to cover her up with at the time.

The girl shook her head quickly, though she shivered when the wind blew open one of the wooden shutters. Rushing to shut it again, I glanced with worry at her. Anyone with eyes could see she was cold. She was clinging to the rags for more warmth, but they weren't stopping the harsh cold seeping into her bones. Realising this, I immediately felt guilty. I should have given her a change of clothes the moment we came back.

Rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, I muttered an apology and backed away from her, hitting my head on a shelf in the process. I felt heat spread across my face again as my visitor giggled, covering up her mouth to muffle her laughter. Retreating quickly, I entered my bedroom. In the old wardrobe that my father had made for my mother was the tiny collection of clothes I possessed. I stared at them for a moment, wondering which ones I could give to her. Well, there was that pair of out-grown trousers and long-sleeved shirt, and I could lend her my spare jacket. Since I wasn't the richest in the village, I couldn't afford much, but it was enough to live on. I picked up the small bundle and pushed the door open again to the main room.

Walking back to the girl, I saw that she was fiddling with a pearl necklace, strewn across her neck. Immediately I was intrigued. I mean, it's not everyday you see a girl in the ocean, drowning without any ships or boats near, wearing that seemed to be extremely valuable jewellery. In fact, the pearls themselves would have made anyone curious. They were beautiful, glowing with a pale pink and blue shine. I think there was something drawn on the pearls as well, but I couldn't see what they were and I didn't want to intrude by asking. Turning my attention back to my company, I gave her a small, uncertain smile.

"Um… I thought these might be more appropriate." Hitting myself mentally for mumbling, I brought the bundle over and placed in her hands awkwardly. Oddly enough, I thought I caught a look of confusion flash across her features, before she looked at me gratefully.

"Thanks…" I caught her mumble. Half turning her back to me, she tugged at the rough fabric around her shoulders, and shrugged off the rag- wait, WHAT!

Spinning around in a rapid motion, I started blushing furiously, my face resuming the tomato red that was now all too familiar to me. Boy, how many times can I blush in a day?

"M-M-Miss! W-what a-are y-y-you d-doing?" I blubbered, covering my face with my hands.

"What?" I heard her say. Opening a crack between my fingers and glancing behind me, I saw she had just pulled the ragged shirt over her head. Sighing in relief, I suddenly heard something make a dull thud and gazed out the window. Dark clouds were swirling overhead and above the sea. Heavy raindrops pelted down from the sky and soaked everything it touched. Typical Lautan weather, I thought grimly. Feeling a sudden chill, I moved to pick up my kettle, and filled it up with the bucket of water I collected earlier from the well.

Meanwhile, the blonde found a comfortable place on the couch, and was curled up lazily, leaning against the worn-out backrest. Smiling slightly, I walked over to the fire and hung the kettle above it, then sat in front of it and held my hands up to their warmth. I sighed happily as heat began to spread across my fingers, forcing out the cold that had very nearly made them numb.

Tilting my head to look at my company, I was a little surprised at her expression. She was staring at the fire in pure amazement. What? It's just a fire. Slowly creeping towards the fireplace and sitting down besides me, she seemed cautious, suspicious and entranced by the glowing mass all at the same time. Reaching out to touch the flames, I hit her wrist away instinctively.

"Miss! Don't do that, the fire is h-hot!" I said, raising my voice slightly, confused by her action. The blonde brought her left hand onto her wrist and began rubbing it, avoiding my gaze. I knew that I had to do what I did, unless I wanted her to burn herself, however it still made me feel a bit impolite. Sighing in defeat, I picked up my wooden stoker from besides the hearth and poked at the flames a few times. Though the young girl startled me when she began to speak.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, running her fingers through the long tangled blonde locks that fell around her frame. She seemed rather uneasy, and had pulled her knees up to her chin, staring contently into the fire.

What was I meant to do in this situation? Pat her back? Hug her? Stay Silent? I decided with option A, and patted her back rather awkwardly.

"No, I-it's fine! Everybody makes mistakes, right?"

Looking at me, she flashed a warm smile. It looked nice on her, genuine. I gave one back, then snapped from my momentary daze as a lightning strike shot across the sky outside. Shuttering from fright, I attempted to settle beside the fire again, I wrapped the tattered scarf around my neck tighter, taking comfort from its warmth and familiar texture. The girl glanced at me curiously, as if wondering what I was doing. She bit her bottom lip, and then suddenly began speaking again.

"I'm sorry that I'm…" I her pouted, obviously thinking for a word, "stupid, you could say."

"Hey, it's not your fault!" I exclaimed, surprised by her apology. However, I was wondering why she did what she did, after fire was a dangerous thing. Aren't all people taught that when then they are children?

Wait a moment, I thought, and finally realised, as my company jumped when the kettle started to whistle. This girl... it was as if she knew nothing about the most commonplace things, like fire and a kettle. Or even the water boiling, it seemed, since she was staring so intriguingly at the vapour floating from it. She looked at it with wonder, and I saw that she wanted to go and touch it, but knew that she would be stopped again if she did.

"Um, are you cold still?" I asked, breaking the silence that had fallen. "Would you like some tea? I bought some earlier today, and it really quite tasty."

The girl looked at me with a baffled gaze, but then simply shrugged. Unsure of what that meant, I decided to give her a cup anyway. She watched me as I moved the kettle onto a towel, took the leaves from their small container in my cupboard, and mixed them into the scalding water. I don't think she understood what I was doing, and seemed wary when I handed her the cup. However, after realising it was warm, she gratefully took it into her hands, wrapping them around it. She didn't drink it though, and sniffed it cautiously as I sat back next to her.

"Do you like it?" I asked, worried by her reaction to the beverage.

"It smells funny," she replied, holding the cup close to her face, letting the steam float against it.

"Oh," I said, now having to wallow in another minute of quietness, the only noises being the storm outside, the fire crackling, and my occasional sipping of tea. After a while, I thought of something to say and asked, "Excuse me Miss, but what is your name?"

The girl glanced at me, a bit startled by the question. Then her expression returned to normal, and she stared back into the cup.

"My name... is Rin," she said, tilting the cup to her lips and finally taking a tiny sip.

"W-well, it's nice to meet you, Rin," I stammered, trying not to seem strange, and held out my hand to her. "My name is-"

And at that moment, the blonde girl named Rin spat out the tea she had just drunk at me. I guess it wasn't to her taste after all. Rin gaped at me in shock of what she did, and began apologising frantically, until I laughed.

"Don't worry! It's fine!" I said rather nonchalantly, wiping my face on my scarf. "I didn't like tea at first either, so I understand. By the way, my name is Kaito."

* * *

**Another chapter, readers! I hope you guys realised who the fisherman was – Jen and I thought it was fairly easy to figure out. Pfft, one of my friends thought it was Len x3. No, Len is coming up soon, don't you worry! **

**Review Replies:**

**LunaLapis: _Poor Rin, but It was her fault. Luckily we have that mysterious fisherman to help her!_**

**Mikucosplay101**: _**Thank you for all your reviews and interests! I hope this chapter was to your taste! Please continue to review!**_

**CosplayGurl**: **_Thanks for your review! We will continue to update! _**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! The questions for this chapter is...**

_**1. What do you guys think will happen in the next chapters?**_

_**2. What are your favourite desserts?**_

**Mine is sticky date pudding… I can't pick! All are so yummy! X3 Jenny loves Chinese custard tarts, quote, 'It has, and always will be my favourite' and, 'If you've tried them, you'd know why.'**

**We've written plot ideas for the next chapter, so you'll see it sometime next week. Look forward to it!**

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors' notes:**

Hello everyone, Jen here!

Now, I know that it's been a while since we last updated this story, but please bear with us.

It's a whole lot of work trying to organise, write and edit, and we're still fixing the plot, as well as planning the plot bunnies and working on character developement. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, however we've had several issues while trying to write the story. (Mostly because we're both being pretty lazy, uninspired and all Reinette wants to do is write fluffiness. I've been busy with school work too. -_-lll)

So it would be great if you guys could leave some reviews for us on this story. We'd REALLY appreciated it if you do, and it would inspire us to continue writing at a more regular pace! They don't take long, and they don't have to be detailed or in-depth. We just want to see if you guys are actually enjoying this story and more reviews would kick us into writing-overload.

Please, dear readers_ (I feel like I'm advertising for a charity),_ if you want Reinette and I to get off our backsides and start writing more frequently, please, leave a review. Think of the puppies. _(IDK)_

But please guys, more reviews would be greatly appreciated, and thanks a bunch to everyone who's already reviewed us. They mean more to us than you might think. ;U;

**PS. Sorry for the Author's Note. Reinette made me write it. XD**


End file.
